This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The mass spectrometry training course will focus on the analysis of glycoproteins by mass spectrometric techniques. Lectures will include mapping the glycosylation sites in glycoproteins;determining the composition, sequencing and branching points of N- and O-linked oligosaccharides, and MS procedures used in these analyses. Demonstrations will include matrix-assisted laser desorption (MALDI), electrospray ionization (ESIMS), and tandem mass spectrometry (MS/MS). Experience with MS is beneficial but is not required.